A Blood Rose
by Blueshadowdemond
Summary: I never thought anyone could ever be so cruel to me. Hes supposed to be my father. Hes not even drunk when he hits me. I just hate it. I'm afraid he might go to far next time...
1. Lily

- - - - - - - - -

I rocked back in forth, hugging my knees, in a dark corner. I willed for the pain to dissapear, for the hatred to dissapear,

for everything to go away. For someone to save me. I don't know how he handles it. How that man who calls himself my father

can hurt me like this. For him to hurt his angel, his little girl, his child. I'm no angel, not to him anyway, and I'm not a little girl

anymore. But I'm still his child. HIS child. He hits me, and causes me pain. He says he hates me, I don't care, I just want this

to end. I want to get away. I don't know what day it is. Not until September 1st, when I go back to school and try and hide the

bruises and wounds he has inflicted upon me. Just when I begin to heal. When I don't have to be so self conscious, and can

dress a little more like I want to. Then I am cast off, away from school, back home to my father.

"Lily?" A ruff voice echoed throughout my empty room. I whimpered, but oh so quietly, and closed my eyes, bit my lip and waited.

"Lily?God-damnit, child, answer me!" He yelled. I reached my hand out into the light, to show him where I was, and whispered,

"I'm Here..."

He stood up a little bit straiter, a smile covering his face. I sighed heavily, and pulled myself up and into the light. I stood, like a fragile

wall flower, wanting to become invisable.

"Get your fucking things together. It's September 1st." He threw some crumpled hundred dollar bills at me. I waited until he left before picking

them up.

I then, very quickly, threw my things into my trunk, and put the money in a small pocket on the side; before pocketing my wand and

throwing an emerald green cloak over myself, to hide the my apearance. I was lucky he hadn't thought to hit my face...yet.

I then proceeded to walk down the stairs, which was difficult, seeing as my father tripped me as soon as I set foot on them.

I tumbled down the staircase and landed with a _THUMP _on the floor. Even before I could realize what had happened, my trunk fell onto my

chest, making it very difficult to breath. It took me awhile to catch my breath, and when I did; I finally got up, only to realize my mistake.

My father's smile was inches away from my face, I could smell his awful breath; But I knew he was not drunk.

His fist raised into the air, and hit my face with a crack. I crumpled onto the hard floor.

I heard his laugh.

My mind was swept blank, yet I had not died.

- - - - - - - -

At this point, It's a oneshot, But I shall continue it, If someone asks me to.

...ShAdOw...


	2. Lily's Mother

I have never had so many reveiws for one chapter, and to think I thought it was...to admit...sucky. I do need

a beta for this story if you are interested. I really hope you like this chapter. It gives more of a background information.

Thank you.

Chapter Two-

I always thought that when- if - I ever left my husband that Lily and Petunia would come with me. My husband would

always abuse me. I went to the hospital multiple times for the many injuries that he caused. Luckily they beleived me when I said

I was just a cluts. He never hurt my kids, he wouldn't dare...

"You dirty-" My husband, the foul mouth abusive man, that I acutually fell in love with...once, so long ago I cannot remember how or when

it happened...

He yelled on and on, names I could not make out. I didn't really care...Until,

"...So help me god, I will kill your precious little angels!" His spit acutually hit my face as he spat the last sentence out, the one I had

bothered to listen to.

"If you ever lay a hand on my children I will slit your throat myself." I knew I had a stern look on my face, and I was dead serious.

His hand connected with my cheek and I stumbled, and being as graceful as I am, tripped on the edge of the rug and fell to the floor.

As he walked away, somehow I knew that he wouldn't hurt my children...

I remember that incident clearly in my mind. He didn't hurt my children at all. But he came close, oh so close, just once. That was it...

I walked out of the kitchen, the yelling that had suddenly exploded in that hallway gave me quite a fright.

My mouth dropped open and I winced. My jaw hurt, because of him. His hand was inches away from my Petunia's face. No 13 year old should have to

go through that. But my husband had stopped and retreated down the hallway...

I hated him more than ever. That was when I started planning to leave him, That was also the day that an owl flew in, and annouced Lily as a witch. My 11 year old Lily.

I saw the perfect oppto leave.

I never saw it coming. The girls' things were in the car. Lily was waiting by the door as I went to go gather Petunia from her room. But as I came down the stairs,

I saw a tangled mess of beautiful red hair all in a heap on the floor. My Lily. He hurt her. There he was, breathing heavily, backed up against the door, prepared to block our way.

It was so stupid of me to leave Lily alone. How could I be so...inconsiderate?

"Do not prevent me from leaving...You can't...I saw how close you came to hitting Petunia...I WILL KILL YOU I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T LET US LEe-eave!"

Tears had unknowingly poured down my cheeks. But my husband had stepped aside. He was letting us through! I pushed Petunia out the door.

He grinned at me, and then, in a voice laced with poison,

"You and your precious darling little girl can go. This bitch stays with me."

I gasped and shook my head, refusing to leave Lily behind. How dare he call her such a name? I hiccuped.

He nodded and hit me, the last time he could ever hit me, and slammed the door in my face. I left. I don't know why I gave up so easily..Or why I never called the police so they could get Lily back to me. I tried, though. I really did. I wonder about Lily everyday. Shes 16 now. How I miss her...

- - - - - - - - -

Oh yes, I forgot to mention all my wonderful reveiwers.

Princess Enchanted

Amber

Little girl from North

Lilyhostetler

WhiterTiger72

Emmy

Anna

Who's Asking? (I am asking, by the way.)

Tiggergirl12

Romancejunkie

Anna Flower

Thank you all. I have never EVER had so many reveiws for one chapter. Those people above are the sole reason I wrote this chapter.


End file.
